Oops I Did It Again
by MattsMarshMello
Summary: Matt awakens from a smut filled dream, only to find he has a problem to deal with.


Oops!....I did it again

-----------------------------------

This is a drabble that I wrote a few months ago, and I finally have the courage to post this smuttyness. I know Matt seems like a creeper, but he's obsessed with Mello. This was meant to be a oneshot/drabble, though I am thinking about writing a complimentary oneshot to go with it. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH DEATH NOTE, AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ASSOSICATED WITH BRITNEY SPEAR'S 'OOPS, I DID IT AGAIN'. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, COMPLETELY FANMADE.

-----------------------------------

"Mello."

I flicked my eyes up towards the red head in front of me, challenging him to continue. A small smirk playing on my features as he stopped talking and gulped. I tilted my head a bit, chocolate bar hanging out of my mouth as if to ask 'yes?'. He spluttered grasping for the words he had to say just moments ago. He really was just adorable, his messy red hair complimented by his yellow goggles. I didn't allow my eyes travel further down his body, I stopped at his hazel green eyes. We stared at each other for what felt like an hour, though I knew it was much shorter than that, but I'd let myself believe that time stopped just for us. Letting us savor this blissful moment, one of the few. Then suddenly time spun into fast forward, I had jumped the table between us tackling him to the ground and straddling his waist. My chocolate bar had fallen to the floor and l allowed it to stay there. I grinned as he started blushing, I enjoyed that, no matter how many times we did this he always made it like the first time. It never got old, his embarrassment amused me immensely. I leaned down capturing his lips with mine, forcing my tongue into his mouth. It took him a moment before he got lost in the bliss, then I felt his fingers threading themselves through my hair as he leaned upwards trying to get more. I smirked against his lips, ....he was addicted. Parting from him, I leaned over to his ear and whispered words that made his body shiver in anticipation.

"Matty....you drive me crazy."

He let out a strangled mewl that was mixed with a moan, and I hadn't even started with him yet. I chuckled, then trailed kisses along his jaw line back to his mouth. We shared a passionate kiss, that screamed of our want for each other.

Matt bolted up in his bed, gasping for breath as he recovered from his wanton dream. Looking down he confirmed that his body had become excited to a painful erection.

"Fuck!" He half whispered into the darkness. Well the adults of Whammy's would not approve of a midnight shower, and then he'd have to explain as to why he had needed one, leaving his options narrowed to only one course of action. Masturbation. Matt looked over to the bed across from his, empty and still messed from the last time Mello had slept there. Matt swung his feet over the edge of the bed, and padded his way over to the messed bed.

Laying down, Matt grabbed the pillow inhaling the toxic and addicting scent that was Mello. He groaned as he felt his arousal rekindled itself, he bucked his hips a bit. Matt's eyes grew hazy as his right hand made his way down to his member, while his left teased him, enticing a breathy mewl to escape his lips. He gripped himself, closing his eyes he pretended it was Mello who was touching him. It was Mello's fingers that skimmed over his nipples, pinching and teasing. Matt's breathing picked up, as he started pumping himself. It was Mello touching him in this most intimate way, yes it was Mello making love to him. Matt's left hand came up to his mouth, he sucked and licked it; it was Mello's most sacred part. After he was satisfied that it was wet enough, his hand moved down to his entrance. Slipping his two fingers in, Matt moaned the name of the man he so longed for, '"Mello~" His right hand working up and down, his left in and out. He continued this for a minute or two, feeling the knot in his lower stomach tighten and tighten. Matt's needy moans, groans, and mewls increased, losing himself to the pleasure he plunged a third finger into himself. A breathy gasp surfaced, he bucked his hips erratically before it all shattered as he released. Coming down from his high, Matt didn't even noticed the sticky mess of sweat and seed that clung to his body. As he cuddled up to the pillow that still held Mello's smell, and covered himself with the sheets of the boy's bed. A small whisper left his lips before sleep and exhaustion took him.

"Mello...I'll find you."


End file.
